Dua Sisi dari Koin yang Sama
by lunaryu
Summary: Takdir & cinta masa lalu terbawa ke masa depan. Arthur ingat, Merlin tidak. Morgana & Mordred mencoba menebus kesalahan. 'Neal Caffrey' mencuri Excalibur? Tunggu! Itu Kilgaragh! Kenapa 'Sang Naga' menghalangi jalan takdir Arthur? AU, Arthlin, pre-Neter


**Judul: Dua Sisi dari Koin yang Sama**

**Fandom:** Merlin/White Collar

**Genre:** Romance, AU, future!fic

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Arthur Pendragon/Merlin Emrys,

**Karakter:**

Arthur Pendragon  
Merlin Emrys  
Morgana Le Fay  
Mordred  
Lancelot Du Lac  
Guinevere/Gwen  
Neal Caffrey & Peter Burke

**Sinopsis:** Takdir masa lalu seharusnya selesai di masa lalu. Kini, Arthur ingat, tetapi Merlin tidak. Morgana dan Mordred mencoba memperbaiki kesalahan kehidupan lampau, tapi Kilgaragh, 'Sang Naga' terlalu mencintai Merlin, dan tak akan membiarkan anak itu disakiti lagi. Meskipun itu untuk memenuhi takdir Raja Arthur Pendragon.

**Disclaimer: TV Show Merlin dan karakternya milik BBC dan pengarang aslinya (Arthurian Legend?), White Collar, Neal dan Peter juga bukan milik luna, tapi milik Jeff Eastin.**

**Warning:** _Um… karena ratingnya begitu, jelas saja ada adegan seksual yang cukup… yah, eksplisit. Oh, dear. I am officially freaking out! Oke… uh, ide tentang homoseksual (sebetulnya bukan cuma ide) oOC, eh… sedikit angst, tapi disembunyikan dalam humor, AU (jelas) karena timelinenya di masa depan (incarnation fic), apalagi ya? Yah… silakan dibaca sendiri deh._

**A/N:** Whoah, saya deg-degan. Baru pertama bikin fic berbahasa Indo dengan rating begini. Semoga saja yang membaca tidak tersinggung, dan semoga tak ada anak kecil yang baca *shudders*. Uhm… silakan menikmati *kabur* Oh ya! *halts* Ini adalah fic kolab dengan zeroshiki_darkangel

* * *

**Dua Sisi dari Koin yang Sama**

Arthur bermimpi lagi.

Mimpi yang sama dengan yang selalu ia lihat sejak ia menginjak umur 18 tahun.

Mimpi tentang seorang pria yang dahulu sekali sangat ia cintai.

_Merlin._

Arthur tak tahu kenapa ia ingat. Mata biru Merlin yang indah dan dalam bagai samudra bebas, rambut berombaknya yang gelap dan lembut bagai sutra, telinganya yang terlampau besar, tapi sangat manis, senyumnya yang lembut dan suaranya—

"_Arthur."_

Suaranya yang merdu, penuh rasa sayang, kata-kata yang bijaksana dan penuh arti.

"_Rajaku."_

Kelembutan sentuhan jari-jemarinya dan kulitnya yang putih dan halus.

"_Arthur."_

Lalu air mata kristal yang mengalir ke pipinya saat Arthur mengklaim tubuhnya yang indah, mencumbu dan mencium bibir merah mudanya dengan penuh cinta, mencicipi rasa Merlin yang manis dan lezat. Rintihan penuh kenikmatan dan tangisan yang terus-menerus memanggil nama Arthur, berulang-ulang bagaikan doa yang dipanjatkan, menyelimuti Arthur bak selimut hangat yang nyaman.

Lalu Arthur selalu terbangun sesaat setelah Merlin mengatakan, _"Jangan lupakan aku."_

Arthur membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan kontan menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang sudah agak terang karena matahari pagi yang menyelinap lewat sela-sela tirai jendelanya, nafasnya terengah-engah, tubuhnya terasa panas dan piyamanya basah karena keringat. Ditambah lagi, nafsunya juga tidak terpuaskan, seperti biasanya.

"Ugh…!" Arthur mengerang frustrasi.

Selalu seperti ini. Arthur selalu terbangun sebelum mimpinya bisa mengekstrak madu kepuasan dari bagian tubuhnya yang saat ini sangat keras, memprotes dengan kejamnya. Dia masih sangat bergairah dan tangannya sudah mulai meraba ke arah selatan saat pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka dengan suara keras.

"Arthur Pendragon! Bangun! Kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa!" Suara teriakan kakak tirinya, Morgana LeFay, menggelegar dalam kamarnya, dan Arthur mengerang lagi karena telinganya sakit mendengar suara melengking penyihir cantik sadis berambut hitam panjang bergelombang itu.

"Biarkan aku tidur lima menit lagi…," rengek Arthur. Pemuda berambut pirang bermata biru cemerlang itu bersembunyi di balik selimutnya, tak mau Morgana melihat kalau dia masih terperangkap dalam situasi yang menyusahkan dan memalukan.

"Katamu kau akan mencoba mengingatkan Merlin lagi hari ini? Nanti keburu disambar Lancelot, lho!" Morgana mewanti. Arthur mengerang lagi dengan keras.

_Morgana benar_.

Lancelot sudah mulai main mata dengan Merlin-nya. Dasar, dulu dengan Gwen, ratunya, sekarang Merlin, penyihirnya akan disambar juga. Ada dendam apa takdir dengan Arthur? Meskipun kehidupan sekarang sudah berbeda dari kehidupan dulu, dan meskipun Lancelot masih bersedia mati untuknya, Arthur tak akan mengampuninya kalau dia merebut Merlin darinya.

Gwen itu lain, meskipun dia adalah ratu dari Raja Arthur, Arthur tidak mencintai Gwen seperti ia mencintai Merlin. Arthur peduli, tapi tidak posesif terhadap Gwen. Namun, Merlin… Merlin adalah milik Arthur dan Arthur seorang.

Tak ada yang boleh menjamah Merlin kecuali Arthur. Siapapun tahu itu.

"Iya, iya, aku bangun," gerutu Arthur sambil memperkuat mentalnya supaya ereksi pagi harinya cepat menghilang.

Morgana mendengus. "Cepat mandi dan ganti baju," katanya sambil menutup pintu.

Arthur menghela nafas panjang dan bangun untuk ke kamar mandi. Lalu ia mulai bebersih, cuci muka, gosok gigi, mandi dengan shower dan sabun favoritnya sebelum keluar lagi dari kamar mandi dengan selembar handuk di pinggang, dan kemudian memakai baju bersih dari lemari yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya.

Arthur tak tahu kenapa hanya dia yang ingat, tapi Merlin tidak sama sekali. Malahan Merlin menganggap Arthur bocah menyebalkan. Si pengganggu makhluk lemah dan sejenisnya. Yah, tidak terlalu berbeda dengan dulu sih, saat Pangeran Arthur bertemu dengan Merlin si penyihir miskin untuk pertama kalinya di Kerajaan Camelot, tapi saat ini Arthur sudah tahu kalau Merlin adalah penyihir tercintanya.

_Dan itu tidak adil._

Arthur sudah mencintai Merlin sejak pertama bertemu dengannya di kehidupan yang ini karena mimpi dan kenangannya sebagai Raja Arthur dulu. Di kehidupan-kehidupan sebelumnya, biasanya Merlin yang ingat, dan menunggu Arthur untuk terbangun. Namun, keadaan jadi terbalik saat ini. Arthur terbangun dan Merlin tak ada di sisinya. Itu membuat Arthur sangat cemas.

"Arthur! Cepatlah! Sarapanmu nanti dingin! Mordred sudah susah payah menyiapkannya, tahu!" Teriakan tak sabaran Morgana terdengar dari dapur sesaat setelah Arthur keluar dari kamarnya.

Benar. Merlin tidak di sisinya kali ini. Baru pertama kali ini terjadi.

Morgana dan Mordred-lah yang ingat dengan kehidupan lampau, dan yang saat ini membantunya beradaptasi dengan memori Raja Arthur-nya. Arthur masih waspada terhadap Mordred (meski dia masih sebelas tahun) karena dulu penyihir gila itu yang membunuhnya, tapi sekarang ia tampak lebih stabil mungkin karena pengaruh Morgana yang sangat sayang padanya, dan ayahnya (Uther, si sumber semua masalah) sudah tidak ada saat ini.

"Iya, iya! Aku ke sana!" teriak Arthur balik.

Sekarang misinya adalah membuat Merlin ingat karena Arthur tak bisa memenuhi takdirnya kalau Merlin tidak di sisinya. Merlin adalah penyihirnya, dan Arthur memerlukan Merlin untuk menyelamatkan dunia.

Ditambah lagi, Arthur bakal makan hati kalau Merlin tidak ingat kisah cinta mereka yang panas membara dan tragis itu. Kali ini dia bersumpah akan membuat kisah cinta mereka berjalan mulus dan berakhir bahagia selamanya.

"Selamat pagi, Arthur," sapa si kecil Mordred dengan tatapan waspada saat Arthur memasuki dapur. Rambut gelap berombak dan mata keabu-abuan Mordred persis sama dengan Morgana, hanya dia lebih pendek dan kulitnya lebih pucat, garis wajahnya juga jauh lebih dingin dari wanita yang duduk di depannya.

"Pagi," Arthur mencoba tersenyum menyapanya, tapi sedikit susah kalau ia baru saja bermimpi tentang kehidupan lampau.

Mordred dan Arthur masih saling mewaspadai meskipun Morgana sudah mendamaikan keduanya, dan Arthur sudah tidak merasa terancam dengan keberadaan Mordred di rumah itu. Ironis sekali, Mordred terlahir sebagai adik kandung Morgana. Ibu Arthur, Ygraine menikah lagi dengan ayah Morgana dan Mordred setelah ayah kandung Arthur (Uther) meninggal karena kecelakaan sesaat sebelum Arthur lahir. Morgana lebih tua dua tahun dari Arthur, dan Mordred tujuh tahun lebih muda darinya.

Morgana dan Mordred langsung tahu siapa diri mereka sejak lahir, dan mereka sepertinya menyesali apa yang telah terjadi di kehidupan lampau. Mereka menjaga Arthur dengan luar biasa ketatnya sampai Arthur terbangun di ulang tahunnya yang ke-18.

Awalnya, Arthur langsung berniat mencekik adik dan kakak tirinya itu diam-diam di tengah kebingungannya karena mimpi yang dipenuhi ingatan masa lampau itu, tapi sekarang keinginan itu sudah hampir hilang, _hampir_. Mengingat kenangannya yang paling menyakitkan saat ia harus mati meninggalkan Merlin sendirian dan membiarkan Merlin mengamuk hingga menghancurkan hampir seluruh Albion karena kehilangan kontrol, lalu membiarkan Merlin membuka gerbang Avalon untuk menyelamatkan jiwa Arthur supaya bisa bereinkarnasi dengan mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri, masih membuat Arthur sedikit membenci Morgana dan Mordred.

Ingatan itu begitu kuat, menyakitkan sekaligus mengharukan karena Arthur jadi tahu betapa Merlin mencintainya. Doa dan permohonan Merlin agar Arthur tak melupakan dirinya jika tiba waktunya mereka terlahir kembali nanti, ketika mereka 'berhubungan', terus menggema dalam diri Arthur. Namun, sekarang malah Merlin yang lupa. Kenapa bisa begitu?

Arthur menghela nafas panjang lagi sambil melahap masakan Mordred. "Oh, ini lezat," kata Arthur sambil tersenyum. Yah, Mordred hebat dalam memasak meski masih anak-anak. Arthur rasa dia bisa sedikit memaafkan Mordred untuk kemampuannya yang satu ini.

Mordred meringis senang melihat mood Arthur sedikit membaik. Ia sepertinya sadar, sebanyak apapun dia meminta maaf, Arthur tak bisa dengan mudah memaafkan kesalahannya dan Morgana.

Morgana juga tersenyum melihat hubungan Arthur dan Mordred yang, meskipun masih sangat kompleks, sudah lumayan membaik.

"Lalu… ada petunjuk tentang kenapa Merlin tidak ingat kali ini?" tanya Arthur selesai melahap sarapannya dan sekarang menyeruput kopi dari cangkirnya.

Morgana dan Mordred saling pandang beberapa saat sebelum Morgana mengangguk pada Mordred, seperti memintanya untuk bercerita. "Yah… petunjuknya kurang jelas sih, tapi 'penglihatan' Morgana menunjuk kalau kita harus mencari 'Sang Naga.'

"Kilgaragh?" Arthur mengangkat alis matanya dengan heran. "Di kehidupan modern ini?" Bukan bermaksud meremehkan kemapuan 'melihat' Morgana, tapi di masa sekarang, mana ada _sang naga_?

"Kilgaragh juga bereinkarnasi… dan sepertinya kali ini ia lahir sebagai manusia." Morgana menyentuh pipinya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Lalu… tadi malam, _Excalibur_ dicuri dari Museum Nasional London," tambah Mordred.

"Apa!" Arthur menjatuhkan dagunya, syok. "Kok bisa! Siapa yang mencurinya! Terus, kok bisa tahu kalau itu yang asli! Bukannya sudah diumumkan kalau itu replika? Seharusnya hanya aku yang tahu kalau itu pedang Excalibur yang asli!"

"Berita bilang pencurinya orang Amerika… dengan kode nama 'Neal Caffrey'." Mordred tak menggubris kekagetan dan protes Arthur dan melanjutkan infonya.

"Sepertinya… si pencuri itulah reinkarnasi Kilgaragh," tambah Morgana.

"Aaah, jadi tambah runyam! Kenapa Kilgaragh menghalangi kita, sih?" Arthur jadi bingung sendiri sambil mengggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Biasanya Arthur tak pernah pusing-pusing memikirkan segala tetek-bengek dunia sihir dan takdir karena _seharusnya_, Merlin yang mengurusi itu semua. Namun, karena kali ini Merlin tidak ingat, Arthur harus terlibat dengan hal-hal yang rumit itu sendiri… yah, dibantu Morgana dan Mordred tentu.

Morgana menghela nafas. "FBI mengejar Kil—_Neal Caffrey_ sampai ke London. Mungkin kita harus membantu agen-agen Amerika itu untuk menangkapnya."

"Biar aku yang lakukan," kata Mordred.

"Bahanya, lho," wanti Arthur. Meski ia tahu Mordred adalah penyihir yang sangat kuat, dia masih tetap anak-anak, dan Arthur tak mau dia terluka biarpun dia tak akan mengakui kalau ia khawatir.

Mordred tersenyum ringan. "Aku akan hati-hati," kata Mordred sambil beranjak pergi.

"Sana, cepat cari ide untuk membangunkan Merlin," kata Morgana pada Arthur sambil menghirup tehnya.

"Enak saja main perintah. Aku kan sama sekali tak paham sihir," Arthur cemberut.

"Kalau memang cinta kalian begitu dalam, pasti ada cara mengingatkan Merlin tanpa sihir. Cium dia kek," Morgana memberi saran.

Arthur kontan merah padam. "Morgana!" teriaknya sangat malu sambil melempar bungkus gula ke arah Morgana yang cekikikan sambil melarikan diri. "Dasar…! Ngomong sih, gampang…, melakukannya itu yang setengah mati...," gerutu Arthur kesal.

* * *

Siang itu, Arthur memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kafe tempat Merlin bekerja sebagai pelayan. Arthur menjadi pelanggan tetap kafe itu sejak ia bertemu Merlin. Bukan menguntit, kok, hanya mengawasi sedikit. Lancelot juga bekerja paruh waktu di sana soalnya, dan Arthur tak mau sobat kuliahnya itu macam-macam selagi Arthur tidak di sana.

Arthur memasuki kafe itu diikuti suara bel di pintu.

"Selamat da—_ugh_," Merlin yang tadinya akan menyambut dengan senyum langsung mengeluh begitu melihat wajah Arthur. "Kau lagi," katanya dengan nada sebal. "Arthur, kau _menguntitku_, ya?"

"Ih, _ge-er_. Aku mau minum kopi, kok," kata Arthur sok cuek.

Uh, iya sih, kalau Arthur memang mau Merlin menyukainya, seharusnya dia bersikap lebih baik, tapi sikap Merlin juga menyebalkan, sih!

Merlin mendengus. "Oke, mau pesan apa, _Tuan_?" kata Merlin mengejek.

Sialan. Nada suara Merlin betul-betul bisa membuat sapaan 'tuan' itu terdengar seperti 'babi jelek', begitu. Arthur mencoba menahan kekesalan—yang sudah bermetamorfosis menjadi ejekan dan siap meluncur dari lidahnya—karena itu seperti anak kecil saja.

Merlin tak berubah. Sejak dulu dia memang selalu begitu, selalu melawan balik kata-kata Arthur, tapi itu juga yang membuat Arthur sangat sayang padanya. Karena Merlin melihat Arthur bukan sebagai 'pangeran' atau 'raja', tapi sebagai 'Arthur', sahabat yang sepadan dengan dirinya. Tak banyak yang bisa begitu. Merlin menerima Arthur sebagai dia apa adanya, bukan karena gelar atau harta. Keistimewaan Merlin itu selalu bisa melihat diri orang yang sesungguhnya, dan Arthur mencintainya karena itu.

Arthur tersenyum menatap mata biru safir Merlin.

"Arthur?"

Suara bingung Merlin membuatnya tersentak. "Oh, ya… um… coffee latte dengan cracker beras," kata Arthur kemudian, mengingat pesanannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Merlin sambil mencatat pesanannya, suaranya langsung terdengar sedikit khawatir.

Itu juga yang membuat Arthur cinta mati pada Merlin. Dia bisa langsung mencemaskan orang lain dengan sepenuh hati. Merlin memang pemilik hati emas seperti itu.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja kalau kau mengingatku," kata Arthur tanpa sadar, menatap mata Merlin lagi dengan lembut.

Merlin mengerenyitkan dahinya. "Arthur, kau mabuk, atau masih setengah tidur?" komentarnya kemudian sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebelum membalikkan badan seraya bergumam, "Orang aneh." Lalu ia ke belakang untuk menempelkan pesanan Arthur ke papan pemesanan.

Arthur membenturkan dahinya ke meja dan mengatai dirinya sendiri 'idiot' dengan wajah merah padam. Lancelot yang sepertinya sudah memperhatikan sejak tadi melempar tatapan bersimpati ssebelum dia duduk di depan Arthur.

"Kau betul-betul cinta mati padanya ya?" kata Lancelot iba.

"Berisik, Lance! Awas kalau kau macam-macam padanya selagi aku tidak di sini," kata Arthur sambil melotot sebal pada sobat karibnya yang bermata dan berambut cokelat gelap itu.

Lancelot tertawa geli. "Iya, iya, aku tahu," katanya dengan humor. "Ngomong-ngomong, Merlin mendapat penggemar lagi, lho. Kau tahu?" tanya Lance kemudian.

"Lagi?" erang Arthur lemas, kembali membenturkan dahinya ke meja.

"Iya, dan kali ini bukan main-main karena lelaki satu ini sangat menawan," kata Lancelot.

Benar, entah kenapa Merlin sangat populer di kalangan para lelaki. Padahal Merlin tidak pernah mengaku kalau dia _gay_. Mungkin karena dia sangat manis dan ramah. Dia juga kadang-kadang 'bepergian' (Arthur menolak menyebut itu kencan) dengan wanita. Salah satu pelayan wanita di kafe, Freya, kalau tak salah, mengaku kalau mereka pernah berpacaran, meski sekarang sudah putus.

"Eeh, terus reaksi Merlin bagaimana?" tanya Arthur penasaran, sekaligus mulai benci dengan pria yang menggoda Merlin kali ini.

"Sepertinya Merlin juga menyukainya. Katanya mereka akan bertemu hari ini setelah jam kerja Merlin habis," jawab Lancelot penuh konspirasi. "Kau akan menghentikan mereka, kan?"

"Tentu saja," dengus Arthur yakin.

"Aku ikutan, deh," Lancelot meringis.

Lancelot Du Lac adalah kesatria Raja Arthur di kehidupan sebelumnya. Iya sih, dia terlibat perselingkuhan dengan Guinevere atau Gwen, istri Arthur dulu, tapi Arthur sudah tahu kalau Gwen memang lebih mencintai Lance daripada Arthur. Bukannya Arthur juga tidak bersalah, karena pemilik hati Arthur juga bukan ratunya, melainkan penyihirnya, Merlin. Jadi dia sengaja menutup mata saat Gwen dan Lance 'bertemu' diam-diam.

Sebetulnya Arthur juga merasa kasihan karena harus berpura-pura tidak tahu, dia bisa melihat betapa Gwen dan Lance merasa berdalah padanya. Yah, tapi posisinya saat itu, sebagai raja, tak mengizinkan dia untuk memaafkan tindakan perselingkuhan itu, makanya dia harus tutup mata.

Yah, Setidaknya Arhur punya Merlin untuk berkeluh kesah.

Di kehidupan kali ini, Gwen dan Lancelot terlahir sebagai kakak beradik. Kasihan sekali mereka, tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan mereka di kehidupan ini, tapi itu bukan kekhawatiran Arthur saat ini. Merlin tidak ingat kehidupannya yang dulu, padahal seharusnya dia ingat.

"_Akan kutunggu… hingga kau terlahir kembali…."_

Merlin sudah berjanji akan menunggu… Lalu kenapa dia bisa lupa?

"Merlin."

Suara seorang pria yang memanggil nama Merlin dengan penuh sayang membuat Arthur tersentak.

"Oh, itu dia!" bisik Lance sambil mengangguk ke arah meja pemesanan.

Arthur menoleh dan melihat lelaki Amerika berusia kira-kira di pertengahan dua puluhan, bermata biru sangat jernih, tak kalah jernih dengan mata biru Arthur, dengan rambut gelap pendek bergelombang seperti rambut Mordred, tetapi terkesan lebih lembut, tubuh bagai adonis dan dagu yang terbelah dengan indah bagai ukiran yang diukir oleh Michael Angelo.

"Wow…," bahkan Arthur harus mengakui kalau orang yang satu ini benar-benar di atas standar yang biasanya. Mungkin dia seorang aktor atau model.

"Neal!" Wajah cerah Merlin saat menyapa lelaki itu balik membuat Arthur sangat cemburu. Dia tersenyum dengan tatapan yang… terpesona. Ugh. Ini betul-betul gawat.

"Hei… mereka kelihatan seperti sudah jadian," kata Lance dengan nada kering. Arthur mengeluh lebih keras lagi.

"Kau terlalu cepat datang. Masih ada satu jam sebelum jam kerjaku habis," kata Merlin senang.

"Tak apa, aku akan menunggu sambil minum kopi," kata lelaki yang dipanggil Neal itu sambil tersenyum. "Lagipula…," Neal menoleh sedikit ke arah Arthur dan Lance. Arthur tersentak saat mata mereka bertemu dan Neal sedikit menyeringai ke arahnya. "Aku senang melihatmu bekerja," lanjutnya bicara pada Merlin.

"Apa dia baru saja _nyengir_ ke arahmu?" tanya Lance dengan wajah bodoh.

"Dia menantangku, rupanya?" Arthur merasa kesal. Pembuluh darah mencuat di pelipisnya.

"Jangan dibunuh, lho," kata Lance waspada.

_Kurasa akulah yang bakal dihabisi kalau macam-macam—_pikir Arthur, tapi dia tidak mengatakannya dengan keras.

"Tadi dia dipanggil Neal, ya?" Arthur menoleh ke arah Lance dengan serius.

"Eh… iya, tadi kudengar Merlin memanggilnya begitu," jawab Lance ragu-ragu.

_Neal Caffrey… dia adalah Kilgaragh._

Arthur berdiri dan meletakkan uang di meja. "Aku pergi dulu," katanya pada Lance sebelum dia keluar dari kafe, tak menggubris panggilan Lance yang berkata kalau tip-nya terlalu banyak.

* * *

"Aku bertemu Kilgaragh," kata Arthur pada Mordred yang sedang menyiapkan berbagai pernak-pernik untuk membantu FBI diam-diam menyadap telpon dan meretas komputer Caffrey.

"Masa'?" Mordred terlihat kaget.

"Yep, dia sedang mencoba merayu Merlin," kata Arthur sambil menggertakkan gigi dengan kesal.

Mordred terlihat simpati. "Wadahnya tampan ya?"

"Lebih dari tampan. Sempurna," Arthur menghela nafas panjang, merasa akan kalah. "Kalau aku tak tahu siapa dia, dan kalau aku tidak 'terikat' dengan Merlin, aku pun akan melemparkan diriku padanya," lanjutnya jujur.

"Waduh…, segawat itu, ya?" Mordred benar-benar bersimpati sekarang.

"Segawat itu," Arthur mengangguk lemas.

"Hm… seumur-umur, Merlin selalu yang mengejarmu dulu, ya? Kalau posisinya terbalik begini… apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Mordred lagi sambil menyelesaikan peretasannya.

"Entah… bicara terus terang pada Merlin?"

"Dia hanya akan menganggapmu sinting."

"Ugh…," Arthur mengerang lagi karena alasan Mordred masuk akal. "Kalau begitu, aku akan bicara pada Kilgaragh."

"Lebih masuk akal," tanggap Mordred dengan nada suara sangat tenang, seolah-olah dia cuek, dan itu membuat Arthur sedikit sebal.

"Aku benci kau," Arhur menjukurkan lidahnya pada Mordred, tapi tak ada gigitan kebencian dari suaranya.

Mordred tersenyum kecil sembari melanjutkan pekerjaannya mencari info pribadi Neal Caffrey.

* * *

Arthur mendapatkan banyak info tentang Kil—_Neal_, dari Mordred, dan sudah mendapatkan alamat persembunyiannya. Waktu ia mengetuk pintu, yang membukanya adalah seorang gadis berambut gelap lurus panjang bermata biru tua. Wajahnya sangat cantik dan sempat membuat Arthur kehilangan kemampuan bicaranya selama beberapa saat karena seaat ia menyangka sedang menatap Merlin dalam wujud perempuan.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Gadis itu tersenyum ke arah Arthur, tapi Arthur tahu gadis itu berikap waspada, tidak membuka pintu seluruhnya dan menghalangi pandangan Arthur ke dalam kamar itu dengan tubuhnya.

Arthur terbatuk pelan. "Aku mencari Neal Caffrey," katanya perlahan dan serius.

Gadis itu tampak kaget sebelum kembali tersenyum, tapi terlihat seperti tertahan dan dipaksakan sekarang. "Maaf, tidak ada yang bernama itu di sini," kata gadis itu.

Arthur terdiam sesaat sebelum dia mengambil kertas dari kantungnya. "Kalau Nick Halden?" tanyanya kemudian, membaca alias nama Neal yang ia dapat dari Mordred juga setelah ia meretas akun FBI di Amerika untuk info yang sudah mereka dapat tentang Neal.

Si gadis terlihat makin terkejut. "Uh… Anda pasti salah alamat," katanya tampak cemas sekarang.

"Kamu Kate Moreau, kan? Partner Neal?" tanya Arthur lagi.

"Anda sebaiknya pergi," Kate hendak menutup pintu, tapi Arthur menahannya.

"Dengarkan aku," kata Arthur serius. "FBI mengejar kalian sampai ke sini. Kalau Neal atau Nick tak mau bicara padaku, akan kulaporkan kalian telah mencuri replika _Excalibur_ dari Museum Nasional London, dan akan kuberi tahu mereka dimana kalian menyimpan barang curiannya."

Wajah Kate memucat dengan ancaman (yang mungkin benar-benar akan Arthur lakukan) itu sebelum seseorang muncul dari balik tubuhnya. "Kate, biarkan dia," kata lelaki itu, Neal, _Kilgaragh_, sambil tersenyum manis pada Arthur.

"Kilgaragh," Arthur mendesis kesal ke arahnya.

"Arthur Pendragon," Neal menyapa balik.

"Kenalanmu, ya, Neal?" Kate terlihat kaget dengan tukar sapa mereka.

"Begitulah… partner _masa lalu_, ya kan?" Neal tidak melepaskan pandangan dari Arthur.

"Aku perlu bicara padamu," kata Arthur serius.

"Oke. Kate, aku pergi sebentar,"kata Neal sambil mencium rambut Kate, membuat wajah gadis itu sedikit memerah.

_Dasar playboy…!_

Arthur benar-benar kesal melihatnya. Padahal dia menggoda Merlin, ternyata sudah punya gadis di tempatnya. Arthur akan menghajarnya kalau dia hanya bermain-main dengan Merlin.

Mereka berdua akhirnya setuju untuk tidak saling membantai dan pergi hanya untuk bicara di tempat yang lebih tertutup dan jauh dari telinga orang lain.

"Jelaskan apa yang kau lakukan," Arthur tanpa basa-basi langsung menyerang dengan pertanyaan utama.

"Melakukan 'apa' yang kau maksud?" tanya Neal dengan nada malas.

"Mencuri Excalibur, menggoda Merlin? Jangan-jangan kau juga alasan Merlin tidak ingat kehidupan lampaunya!" tuduh Arthur berang.

"Wah, tak kusangka kau tidak selamban dugaanku," kata Kilgaragh dengan senyum usil.

"Kau…! Apa-apaan, sih!" teriak Arthur tak paham.

"Untuk membuat Merlin lupa dong." Kilgaragh terlihat cuek.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu, Kilgaragh!" Arthur tidak mengerti tujuan Kilgaragh. Kenapa dia menghalangi jalan takdir?

"Karena aku mencintai Merlin," katanya dengan suara lebih serius sekarang. "Aku sudah tak tahan melihatnya menderita… terus menanti dan menantimu, berulang kali menyaksikan kematianmu…! Kau pikir bagaimana perasaannya saat itu? Karena itu, kali ini… aku mencampuri jalan reinkarnasinya. Kuhapus ingatan Merlin tentang kehidupan masa lalunya, agar dia memiliki kehidupannya sendiri di waktu kehidupannya yang ini. Tidak lagi 'terikat' dengan dirimu, tak akan kembali terluka jika lagi-lagi kau tak bisa memenuhi takdirmu dan kembali mati di hadapannya."

"Kau tidak berhak memutuskan itu!" teriak Arthur memprotes. "Aku dan Merlin memilih jalan itu! Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau itu takdir! Kami adalah 'dua sisi dari koin yang sama'! Tidak seharusnya dipisahkan!"

"Ya, dan 'dua sisi dari koin yang sama' juga seharusnya tidak pernah saling berhadapan," Neal menyipitkan matanya pada Arthur. "Akan lebih mudah kalau kalian tidak saling mencintai."

"Tidak ada yang bisa memaksakan perasaan pada orang lain, Kilgaragh! Aku mencintai Merlin bukan karena takdir, tapi karena aku ingin mencintainya! Tanyakan pada Merlin, dia akan menjawab serupa!" kata Arthur lagi, mencoba membuatnya mengerti.

"Aku tidak peduli," kata Kilgaragh dingin.

"Kau… kau tidak peduli kalau dunia betul-betul akan hancur?" Arthur menatap orang (sang naga) itu dengan tak percaya. Padahal dari semua orang (makhluk) sihir kuno, hanya dia (sang naga) yang selalu menjalankan takdir sesuai dengan yang digariskan.

"Asalkan Merlin bisa bahagia… biarlah dunia hancur di kehidupan yang ini," kata Neal lagi dengan tatapan yakin dan nada suara yang sangat serius.

"Kau pikir Merlin akan bahagia dengan itu?"

Suara seorang perempuan tiba-tiba saja muncul, mengikuti pembicaraan Arthur dan Neal, mengejutkan Arthur, tapi tidak dengan Neal.

"Morgana, si penyihir," Neal menoleh ke belakangnya dan menatap kakak tiri Arthur dengan tatapan dingin.

"Merlin akan menangis dan menderita kalau dia tahu dunia hancur karena dia tidak ingat akan siapa dirinya yang sesungguhnya," kata Morgana lagi dengan tatapan putus asa.

Neal tertawa pahit. "Kau… menasihatiku tentang penderitaan Merlin? Kau pikir siapa yang membuatnya jadi seperti itu, hah? Kau… dan juga penyihir gila Mordred!"

Morgana terlihat sangat sakit hati dan merasa bersalah dengan tuduhan itu.

"Kalau saja kalian tidak bekerja sama dan membunuh Arthur…!" Neal melempar pandangan benci pada Arthur. "Arthur yang dicintai Merlin…! Kalau saja dia tidak mencintaimu sejak awal…!"

"Makanya biarkan kami memperbaikiknya." Sekarang giliran Mordred yang menyusul pembicaraan mereka. Anak itu muncul dari arah lain dari tempat Arhur dan Morgana berdiri, tapi masih menghadap Neal. "Kami bersalah di kehidupan yang lalu… Aku dan Morgana…, tapi tak ada yang salah dengan cinta Merlin dan Arthur. Kau juga seharusnya tahu kalau mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk saling mencintai. Takdir tidak salah, Kilgaragh. Aku dan Morgana… yang bermaksud mengubah itulah yang bersalah." Mordred menatap Neal dengan wajah sedih.

Arthur tak bisa berdiam diri saja menyaksikan Morgana dan Mordred mencoba membujuk Kilgaragh. Mereka tak ingin saling bunuh karena sebetulnya mereka ada di pihak yang sama. Kilgaragh juga tak mungkin serius ingin dunia hancur. Arthur juga tak ingin lagi melihat Merlin menderita.

"Beri kami kesempatan… sekali lagi," kata Arthur dengan wajah memohon. "Kumohon… biarkan Merlin dan aku bahagia… kali ini… kali ini aku tak akan gagal," katanya lagi berjanji. "Akan kupenuhi takdirku… dan aku akan membahagiakan Merlin."

Kilgaragh, Neal, memincingkan matanya pada Arthur, dan sepertinya, ia melihat kesungguhan di hatinya melalui mata biru langitnya. Ia melepaskan ketegangan tubuh akibat kemarahannya dan menatap Arthur dengan lebih tenang. "Bersumpahlah, Arthur Pendragon," katanya dengan nada suara yang terdengar sedikit memohon di telinga Arthur, tapi mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja.

"Aku bersumpah… akan memenuhi takdirku dan membahagiakan Merlin Emrys," kata Arthur yakin.

Neal menutup matanya dan membukanya lagi dengan wajah rileks dan tersenyum sekarang. "Kalau begitu… kalian bisa membangunkan Merlin," katanya.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Arthur senang dan antusias. Morgana dan Mordred saling pandang sebelum tertawa kecil melihat wajah Arthur yang seperti anak kecil diajak pergi ke taman bermain.

"_Excalibur_… biarkan Merlin menyentuhnya. Dia akan ingat tentang dirinya yang sesungguhnya," kata Neal sambil membalikkan badan untuk pergi.

"Lho, tunggu! Bukannya kau mencurinya?" tanya Arthur bingung.

"Anggap saja sudah kukembalikan," Neal tersenyum dan pergi begitu saja tanpa berpikir dua kali.

"Dia masih tetap aneh dan misterius, ya?" Mordred berkomentar.

"Namanya juga si naga tua," kata Morgana tertawa.

"Yang jelas aku sudah menemukan cara untuk membuat Merlin ingat!" Arthur menari-nari kegirangan dengan pengetahuan itu, bahkan tak segan menggandeng Mordred dan mengajak bocah itu berputar-putar.

"Raja bodoh," sahut Morgana dengan sebulir keringat di pipinya.

* * *

Benar saja, berita tentang dikembalikannya replika Excalibur menggemparkan seluruh London dan Inggris keesokan harinya.

Kemudian tentu saja, Arthur segera menjalankan misinya untuk membuat Merlin ingat.

"Kencanlah denganku," kata Arthur dengan tiba-tiba di suatu pagi, sesaat setelah dia memasuki kafe dan melihat Merlin yang sedang menulis pesanan seorang tamu perempuan yang ternyata adalah Gwen yang sedang bicara dengan kakaknya, Lancelot.

Lancelot menyemburkan minuman (air)-nya. Merlin menjatuhkan menu dan catatan pesanannya. Gwen, yang sudah sejak dulu menggemari Arthur dan Merlin, membuat suara "Aww~," dengan wajah gembira.

"Arthur…," wajah Merlin terlihat pucat dan kelihatan tak percaya.

"Kau terlalu terus terang, teman," kata Lancelot sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Arthur yang masih menatap mata Merlin dengan tatapan sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku suka kamu, Merlin. Kencanlah denganku," ulang Arthur tanpa rasa malu.

"Ja—jangan keras-keras!" bisik merlin degan wajah memerah sekarang, entah karena malu atau karena kesal. "Kau itu…!"

"Apa itu artinya 'iya'?" bujuk Arthur sambil meringis, menggodanya dengan sengaja.

"Berisik!" Merlin, dengan wajah making merah, melempar bolpennya ke arah Arthur dan Arthur menangkapnya dengan cekatan sebelum ia duduk di sebelah Gwen.

"Kalau begitu sehabis jam kerjamu selesai hari ini, ya?" kata Arthur gembira. "Aku pesan cappucino panas dengan bagel sayur," lanjutnya, sama sekali tak mendengarkan suara protes Merlin.

Lancelot menggeleng-geleng kepalanya melihat kelakuan antik Arthur dan Gwen dengan antusias berkata, "Sudah saatnya memang! Aku malah kaget kau baru mengajaknya kencan sekarang…."

* * *

Arthur berdebar-debar saat Merlin menyentuh Excalibur. Tiba-tiba saja Merlin terdiam dan seperti kerasukan. Beberapa saat kemudian ia melepaskan pedang itu dan menoleh ke arah Arthur yang sudah memasang wajah penuh harap.

"Merlin?" panggil Arthur hati-hati.

"Arthur…? Oh." Merlin melebarkan matanya. "Oh… Arthur?" tanyanya sekali lagi seperti tak percaya.

Arthur tersenyum lebar. "Kau sudah ingat?"

"Arthur!" teriak Merlin antusias sambil melemparkan kedua lengannya ke leher Arthur dan tiba-tiba saja menciumnya lalu memeluknya dengan sangat erat. "Aku rindu padamu…!" katanya dengan sangat bahagia.

"Aku juga…!" balas Arthur sambil memeluknya balik.

Saking terfokusnya mereka berdua pada orang tercinta yang ada di depannya, Arthur tidak sadar kalau seluruh pengunjung museum menatap mereka berdua seperti orang gila.

Arthur dan Merlin tidak buang-buang waktu dengan sisa kencan mereka. Arthur membatalkan pesanan meja makan malam di restoran dan langsung membawa Merlin ke hotel.

Arthur tidak ingat apa saja yang mereka lakukan selama perjalanan sampai ke kamar. Yang jelas, saat ia sadar, ia sudah membuka seluruh pakaian Merlin dan Merlin melakukan hal yang sama dengan pakaiannya. Lalu ia melempar tubuh Merlin ke tempat tidur sebelum ia bergabung dengannya.

Arthur mencium punggung tangan Merlin di tempat tidur. "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu… _ini…_ kita…," bisiknya lembut sambil menggeser tiap ciuman kecilnya ke lengan, ke bahu, ke pundak, ke pipi, lalu sampai ke bibir Merlin perlahan-lahan, awalnya.

Merlin membalas ciumannya, melingkarkan tangannya yang bebas ke leher Arthur dan memperdalam ciuman mereka sampai terasa menggairahkan, panas, dan tiap kali mereka harus mengambil nafas, Merlin memanggil nama Arthur dengan suara yang membuat tubuh Arthur bergetar.

"Merlin," Arthur mencium leher Merlin, mencari denyut nadinya dan menghisap tempat yang sangat sensitif itu, membuat Merlin mengerang dengan lezatnya.

"Arthur…!" Merlin menatap mata Arthur dengan mata birunya yang berair, kulit putihnya menjadi berwarna pink dan keindahannya membuat Arthur sedikit pusing dan makin bergairah.

Arthur menyentuh Merlin seperti dulu Raja Arthur menyentuh penyihirnya. Arthur bisa merasakan debaran jantung dan desahan nafas Merlin yang menyerahkan seluruh dirinya padanya. Arthur bisa merasakan kehangatan dan panas tubuh Merlin ketika mereka menjadi satu. Tiap erangan dan tangisan Merlin bagai melodi yang membungkus kenikmatan emosional Arthur, dan Merlin… Merlin membuat Arthur merasa ia sangat dicintai.

"Rajaku…"

Saat Merlin mencapai klimaks kenikmatannya, ia berteriak memanggil nama Arthur lagi dengan penuh perasaan, rangsangan visual saat Merlin mekar dengan indahnya di bawah tubuh Arthur, kontraksi yang menekan seluruh posisi kenikmatannya membuat Arthur tak bisa menahan diri dan meledak dalam tubuh Merlin.

"Merlin…," dan sesaat Arthur merasa dia akan pingsan, dan tak kuasa memanggil nama merlin dengan penuh cinta.

_Aku mencintaimu…__.

* * *

_

Saat Arthur terbangun, Merlin masih tertidur di sebelahnya, menjadikan dada Arthur sebagai bantal. Kedua tangan mereka bergandengan dan sebelah tangan Arthur yang bebas memeluk pinggang Merlin.

Arthur tersenyum melihat wajah tidur Merlin yang damai.

_Biarlah dunia hancur… asalkan Merlin bahagia…._

Pikiran itu bukanlah kata-kata Kilgaragh. Kalau memang hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk membuat Merlin bahagia, mungkin Arthur akan melakukannya.

Namun, Arthur percaya, Merlin adalah orang yang sangat baik hati dan lembut. Dengan alasan apapun, dia akan lebih memilih untuk menderita daripada membiarkan dunia hancur.

Arthur mengeratkan pelukannya, dan Merlin mendesah dengan wajah nyaman. "Kita akan memenuhi takdir kita… sebagai 'dua sisi dari koin yang sama'…," bisik Arthur yakin. Ia melihat sentyum kecil di wajah tidur Merlin, dan ia yakin, Merlin pun berpikiran serupa.  
Asalkan kami bersama-sama… semua akan baik-baik saja.

**-—Arthur Pendragon x Merlin Emrys—-**

_**Epilog—**_

"Caffrey!" Peter Burke berlarian di dalam museum sesaat setelah Neal _-Kilgaragh-_ mengembalikan Excalibur ke etalasenya, berusaha mengejar pencuri yang entah kenapa memutuskan untuk mengembalikan barang curiannya.

Barangkali karena itu hanya replika.

"Cih, keras kepala sekali agen FBI itu," gerutu Neal sambil mencoba menjaga jarak dari agen yang mengejarnya. "Percuma, Agen Burke. Kau tak akan bisa menangkapku," katanya sambil menjulurkan lidah dengan nakal seperti anak kecil.

"Biarpun kau bisa lolos dari sini, bukan berarti aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja, Neal!" teriak Peter, masih terus mengejarnya.

"Wah, sekarang hubungan kita sudah sampai di saling memanggil nama kecil?" goda Neal usil.

"Aku akan terus mengikutimu sampai kemanapun kau pergi!" teriak Peter lagi dengan yakin.  
Mata berapi-api Peter yang penuh keyakinan itu sedikit membuat Neal terpesona.

_Dia memiliki tatapan yang sama seperti Merlin…_

Kilgaragh, _Neal_, tersenyum senang. "Kutunggu sampai kau bisa menangkapku, Peter," katanya sambil tersenyum dari balik topengnya sebelum dia menangkap tangan Kate dan kabur dari museum.

"Kau terlihat senang, Neal," kata Kate heran melihat senyum Neal.

"Um… aku menemukan mainan baru," kata Neal penuh misteri.

Sementara itu, Peter menemukan surat kaleng di jasnya yang bertuliskan:

_Sampai jumpa lagi di Amerika, Peter… XOXO NC_.

***~~~TAMAT~~~*

* * *

**

**A/N:** OMG! Luna nggak percaya telah membuat ini! *berteriak horor* Akhirnya luna nggak sanggup membuat adegan –_uhuk_- itu… jadi luna minta tolong sama temen luna: zeroshiki_darkangel yang tega menulis adegan smut dalam bahasa Indo. Luna sampai merah padam waktu baca tulisannya. Biarpun dia pakai banyak bahasa kiasan, tetap saja membayangkannya membuat wajah luna merah_-rah-rah_ macam udang rebus.

Jadi karya ini memang sebetulnya luna tulis buat zero-chan, tapi akhirnya malah jadi kolab sama dia. Maaf ya, zero-chan… jadi ngerepotin… TT_TT. Um… karena ini kolab, zero-chan juga bakal terbitin karya ini di site lain. Jadi bakal dicross-post ke LJ dan ff net-nya luna, sama ke AO3-nya zero-chan.

**khusus buat Zero-chan:** gabung ke infantrum aja yuk! Biar bisa ngobrol tentang tv series! Sapa tahu bisa kolab fic indo lagi! *desperate*

Ah, buat yang baca... hehe jangan lupa review yaaaa!


End file.
